fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo (place)
Fantendo, also called the Fantendoverse, is a world that appears in several fan games. It is populated by users and various species and fan characters. Environment Fan City Fan City is a large city where many users and fan characters live. It is comparable to New York in many ways. Most Users live here, and Fantendo Castle is located here as well. Fantendo Castle is home to many Admins as well as Plumber. It has several sub-areas such as a tram station, a large hotel, and a thriving sea port. Fantendo Sea A large sea to the north and east of Fan City. There is a large sea port on it where fish are caught. It is said to be home to a terrible beast as well. The sea flows over the edge of the floating island and into the void. Fantendo Mountains A large snowy area to the south of Fan City. The only life here is wild animals. It is a dangerous area and usually avoided by people at all costs. Forest of Fan A forest to the west of Fan City. Parts of it are cheerful and happy, while the farther half is twisted and evil. Many Users and fan characters live in the happy part. The Void The Void is a seemingly endless nothingness that surrounds the island. You can glimpse other worlds from this void, and many scientists think there may be a way to access these worlds from the Void. No one who has set out to these portals has ever returned. Inhabitants Users Beings with the power to manipulate matter and space, they come in may different forms, and may take the form of whatever they wish. Their power is limited, and they can't do anything that could cause serious damage or harm. Fan Characters The primary inhabitants of this world, they come in all different forms. Many of them are from different worlds but somehow find themselves here. They do not have power like the Users but are still considered equal. Notable Inhabitants Note: If you are a User, add yourself. *Shroomy *Indi555 *McBoo *PalmMan *King Plumber *Stelios7 *YoshiEgg Nook * *Mick *Metal Locked *Hiro *Vulcan *Yukimazan *Arend *Peanutjon * Metroidfan01 Yo! *Clyde * *Uil Team *Nugg *User:Jtolla * *Lemmykoopa24 *Micool the Master * Hallowseve15 * Krocklo * Sixty Four * Eric Four Government Fantendo is ruled by a series of classes. Any one can raise their class by doing the right things. It is ruled by one king. Users/Fan Characters Users and Fan Characters are equal and have basic rights. Users also have rights to do more things because of their powers. Sysops The next class up, SySops have more power than Users. Any User may become a Sysop by doing the right things. Admins Admins are the highest attainable class. They have power over even the Sysops. Any Sysop can become an Admin. King Plumber The ruler of Fantendo, as well as the first User to populate it. He used his User power to create the other Users. He is widely regarded as awsome. He is fond of cheesy comestables. Banning Any inhabitant who goes against the laws of Fantendo is Banned, a nice word for being thrown uncerimoniously into the Void. History The Beginning In a different world, a Koopa called Bowser set a plot in motion. This plot grew into great proportions, and ended up creating a Black Hole. Several Lumas flew into the Black Hole, sacrificing themselves to stop it. The Hole was stopped, but not before creating a world that was never meant to exist. This was Fantendo. The Users Created A man found himself alone in this new world. He was terribly thirsty, and a glass of water appeared out of no where. He discovered he had great powers. He created the Users, who worked to build a peaceful world out of this new land. Order from Chaos There was much fighting between Users, so King Plumber created the current Fantendo government. There was a man who rebeled though, and he and his followers fled to the mountains. The Spam Wars The rebelious User returned with a large army of Fan Characters. The long and bloody Spam Wars resulted. Eventually, the rebelious User was killed, and his followers transformed into pitiful wild beasts, which returned to the mountains. A Step Forward Peace prevailed for a long time. Fantendo Town was expanded into Fan City. Many game companies sprang up, including EEA Inc. and Black Diamond Games. The Second War A User by the name of Querius rose up through the ranks of the Fantendo Government. He was widely regarded as wise and good. Then, not content with just being an Admin, he launched an attack with an army he created by stealing the User Crystal. A young User eventualy stopped him from murdering Plumber and stealing the throne. Querius was banned and his name was erased from history. An Era of Peace The world returned to peace after Querius was banned, and things went back to normal. There were several more incidents, one involving an attack by Trolls, but there was mainly peace. Fantendo Chronicles An attack by The Mysterious Mr. ? and Johnathon Hades rocked Fantendo to it's core. This event is currently taking place. The Great Destruction Querius has revenge and causes the Great Destruction, but he has been killed. The Great Destruction has ended. Zorz Invasion Currently, Zorz is sending Zorz Flames to make us end our words in "zorz". The User Crystal The User Crystal is the source of all User's power. It resides in Fantendo Castle. Category:Worlds Category:Places Category:Areas Category:Locations